


even if im not the one you chose

by mikaniverse



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, AruAni, Attempt in Comfort, Break Up, Closure, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Mentioned Bertolt Hoover, Not Beta Read, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaniverse/pseuds/mikaniverse
Summary: things never went well with Armin, and that means his love life too.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 11





	even if im not the one you chose

**Author's Note:**

> yo! i impulsively wrote this at 1am and here it is i guess.

“ ** _Armin… I’m sorry…_** ”

It’s funny don’t you think? It’s funny how the way your first love and now ex-lover in a relationship with someone she loved in the past when you both were only children.

Yeah, Armin wasn’t Annie’s first love… It had always been Bertholdt… from the start until the end.

“I thought I caught a glimpse of me and you… you know, in my kitchen where we baked your favorite food?” Armin starts, resting his chin on his palm as he stared at the dimly lit streets on his balcony.

“Of course, I wouldn’t forget that. Donuts had always been my favori—” Annie was only cut off by Armin, “If I’m being honest, I was a fool.” He sighs with a small smile.

Annie only let him continue. She won’t ever understand his pain no matter how she tried. Because she will never get to experience Armin’s pain now that she’s with someone she _loves_ more. A someone who she would devote herself to.

“If you’re not okay… just say the word and I’ll be there for you.” He said, facing Annie with a pained smile. The smile Annie hated the most. The smile that was shown when Armin’s aching inside.

“You’re just a ball of laughter, wild and chill.” He laughed, “Your goal is set in stone to accomplishing every dream and possibility your father laid out for you. Oh, and you’re more than I could ever be.” He added in the end, a fond look adorning his face even though his lip trembled and his eyes stung. He wanted to be strong, not letting a mere break-up hurt him so much.

“No—Armin— **you’re** more than **I** could ever be.” Armin only continued, “I hope he treats you better than I ever could, because you deserve the world x2.” Armin couldn’t help it, and so he let the waterworks do their thing.

“… Just don’t forget our fun Friday nights and simple Sunday afternoons.” He sniffed, ruffling his hair with a chuckle.

Unexpectedly, Annie hugged her past lover from behind, “Armin…” she hugged tighter, “I would never forget those days… You will always have a special place in my heart—”

“A heart that’s full of him?”

Annie’s eyes widened, looking up at Armin with sad eyes.

“I hope he’s home for you, even though I had to lose you for you to find who fills your heart properly…” he whispers to her as he patted her hair gently, laying a kiss on her forehead whilst a tear slipped from his eye to his chin.

“Even if I’m not the one you chose.”

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration for this is actually clinton kane's unreleased (/leaked) song "chicken tendies" :))


End file.
